The present disclosure relates to a suspension arrangement. Moreover, the present disclosure relates to a bogie beam assembly and/or a vehicle.
The present disclosure can be applied in heavy-duty vehicles, such as trucks, buses and construction equipment. Although the invention will be described with respect to an articulated hauler, the invention is not restricted to this particular vehicle, but may also be used in other vehicles, for instance other types of work machines such as a wheel loader, a dumper truck, or any other type of construction equipment.
A vehicle, for instance a work machine, may comprise a bogie beam from which two or more wheels are suspended. Generally, such a bogie beam is pivotally connected to a vehicle portion, such as a vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,417 discloses a bogie beam system that comprises a variable spring means connecting a portion of the bogie beam to a vehicle frame in order to mitigate the pivot motion of the bogie beam relative to the vehicle frame.
Although the U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,417 system may be appropriate for many applications, there is still a need for improving bogie beam systems.
It is desirable to provide a reliable suspension arrangement for a bogie beam for a vehicle.
As such, an aspect of the present disclosure relates to a suspension arrangement for a bogie beam for a vehicle. The suspension arrangement comprises a connector having a means for pivotally connecting the connector to a vehicle main body for pivoting around a substantially horizontal bogie pivot axis.
According to an aspect of the present disclosure, the suspension arrangement further comprises a resilient means for connecting the connector and the bogie beam to each other.
By virtue of the fact that the resilient means is adapted to connect the connector to the bogie beam, the magnitude of displacements of the bogie beam relative to the vehicle main body, such as a vehicle frame of the vehicle main body, may be reduced in a straightforward manner.
This in turn implies that the vehicle hosting the suspension arrangement may be driven at a higher speed on an uneven ground, as compared to a vehicle not equipped with the suspension arrangement, even when the vehicle is driven in an unloaded condition (or a condition with low load) in which the suspension from the wheels connected to the bogie beam may be low.
For instance, the intended position of the resilient means, viz between the connector and the bogie beam, implies a space efficient suspension of the bogie beam.
Further, by virtue of the fact that the connector has a means for pivotally connecting the connector to a vehicle main body, the resilient means may be designed with a focus on providing an appropriate suspension in at least the vertical direction. This in turn implies an appropriate versatility in the design of the resilient means.
As a non-limiting example, the pivotally connecting means may be such that the connector can pivot within at least a predetermined pivot range around the substantially horizontal bogie pivot axis. Purely by way of example, the size of the predetermined pivot range may be at least 10°. For instance, the predetermined pivot range may be a deviation of at least ±5° from an initial angular position of the connector.
Moreover, and again as a non-limiting example, the resilient means may be such that a relative motion of at least 10 millimeters, alternatively at least 30 millimeters, optionally more than 40 millimeters, between the connector and the bogie beam can be obtained. For instance, the relative motion may be a substantially vertical relative motion.
Optionally, the suspension arrangement comprises a bearing, such as a slide bearing or a roller bearing, at least a portion of which forming part of the means for pivotally connecting the connector to the vehicle main body. The bearing implies a cost efficient way of pivotally connecting the connector to the vehicle main body.
Optionally, the resilient means comprises a first resilient member. Optionally, the first resilient member comprises a rubber spring, preferably a rubber shear spring. By virtue of a rubber spring, a reliable and durable resilient means may be obtained.
Optionally, the resilient means comprises a second resilient member. Optionally, the second resilient member comprises a rubber spring, preferably a rubber shear spring.
Optionally, the connector has a connector extension in a connector direction. The connector direction extends from a connector top portion to a connector bottom portion.
Optionally, the vehicle extends in a vertical direction that is positive in a direction from the ground up towards the vehicle and the connector direction substantially extends in a negative vertical direction when the connector is connected to the vehicle main body.
Optionally, the first resilient member is adapted to extend from the connector to the bogie beam in a direction having a component extending in the connector direction.
Optionally, the second resilient member is adapted to extend from the connector to the bogie beam in a direction having a component extending in the connector direction.
An extension in the connector direction for the first and/or the second resilient member implies that the suspension by the resilient member may be achieved at least partially by a compression of the resilient member. Many types of resilient members, such as e.g. rubber elements, generally have better suspension characteristics when operating in a compressed state than when operating under tensile strain.
Optionally, the first resilient member is adapted to extend from the connector to the bogie beam in a first direction having a component extending in a first horizontal direction, perpendicular to the connector direction, and the second resilient member extends from the connector to the bogie beam in a second direction having a component extending in a second horizontal direction. The second horizontal direction is substantially opposite to the first horizontal direction.
The above horizontal directions imply that the first and second resilient members substantially keep the horizontal position of the connector in relation to the bogie beam.
A second aspect of the present disclosure relates to a bogie beam assembly comprising a bogie beam and a suspension arrangement according to the first aspect of the present disclosure. The resilient means connects the connector to the bogie beam.
Optionally, the bogie beam comprises a bogie beam abutment portion. The connector has a connector abutment portion which is adapted to abut a portion of the bogie beam abutment portion when the resilient means has been deformed to a predetermined extent.
By virtue of the fact that a connector abutment portion is adapted to abut the bogie beam abutment portion, the bogie beam may be pivoted relative to a portion of a vehicle, such as a vehicle frame, even if the resilient means has been deformed to a large extent and/or even if the resilient means has ceased to function properly, e.g. due to a resilient means failure. This in turn implies that the basic functionality of the bogie beam, viz the ability to pivot relative to a vehicle portion, may not be dependent on the function of the resilient means.
Optionally, the bogie beam assembly comprises an initial gap between the connector abutment portion and the bogie beam abutment portion. Preferably, the initial gap may be at least 10 millimetres, more preferred at least 30 millimetres, alternatively at least 40 millimetres. The initial gap may be obtained when the vehicle is in an unloaded condition. Moreover, the bogie beam assembly may be such that the connector abutment portion abuts the portion of the bogie beam recess wall when the vehicle is in a loaded condition. In a loaded condition, sufficient suspension may be obtained from the wheels connected to the bogie beam assembly.
Optionally, the connector abutment portion and the portion of the bogie beam recess wall are such that when the connector abutment portion abuts the portion of the bogie beam recess wall, the bogie beam may be pivoted relative to a portion of a vehicle in both a positive and a negative direction.
As a non-limiting example, the connector abutment portion and the portion of the bogie beam recess wall may be such that when the connector abutment portion abuts the portion of the bogie beam recess wall, at least two abutment points are obtained which are located at a distance from one another. Purely by way of example, the connector abutment portion and the portion of the bogie beam recess wall may have corresponding shapes.
Optionally, the bogie beam comprises a bogie beam cavity delimited by a bogie beam cavity wall, preferably said bogie beam cavity wall comprising the bogie beam abutment portion.
A third aspect of the present disclosure relates to a vehicle, preferably an articulated hauler, comprising a suspension arrangement according to the first aspect of the present disclosure and/or a bogie beam assembly according to the second aspect of the present disclosure.
It should be noted that the appended drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that the dimensions of some features of the present invention may have been exaggerated for the sake of clarity.